


Save John Watson

by prettysmitten



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 04, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysmitten/pseuds/prettysmitten
Summary: i made a vow





	

I made a vow. I promised to keep her, no, them, save.

**And I failed.**

I was so sure I can do it. But she was right, not even Sherlock Holmes could predict what would have happened. Because I never would have thought that someone could take a bullet for me, a sociopath. And it hurts, because I'm not worth it, her sacrifice. Everything always slows down when I want it to do so. But when i heard the noise of the gun it did not. This one time. It happened before. Once. When John's face was adored by those little annoying red dots. It's all about dots, isn't it? Everyone I know have these glowing dots pointed at them.

Mycroft.

Molly.

Greg, yes, Greg.

Mrs Hudson.

**John.**

 

"John" I said but no sound came out.

"Don't you dare."

Oh God, please stop.

"You swore."

**No.**

The look he gave me was too much. Everything was too much. i couldn't breathe.

 

***

"He said that he'd rather have anyone but you."

I loved him for years. Through all of his unsuccessful girlfriends. And the fall. And the wedding. I can love him for many more. Until the very end.

it's funny, isn't it? How many times the heart of a sociopath can break. Each one is more and more painful.

"I'm giving you a case, Sherlock. Might be the hardest case in your carrier. When I'm gone...if I'm gone I need you to do something for me."

SAVE JOHN WATSON. I will. Even if it costs me my life. Death waits for us all.


End file.
